A point of sale device may be utilized at a store location for processing a purchase at the store location. For example, a point of sale device may process a credit card transaction as payment for the purchase. Different point of sale devices may utilize different information formats. For example, a first point of sale device produced by a first vendor may utilize a first information format associated with the first vendor and a second point of sale device produced by a second vendor may utilize a second information format associated with the second vendor.